This invention relates to a vehicle with a fuel cell system and more particularly to an improved fuel cell powered vehicle.
With the concern for the environment and the dwindling sources of petroleum based fuels, there has been considerable emphasis on alternative power sources for many applications including vehicles. The fuel cell is one such alternative source which is receiving a considerable amount of attention. However, present vehicles powered by fuel cells have tended toward large vehicles such as buses wherein the fuel cells are located in a relatively exposed position and can be subject to damage.
There is, however, a need for a smaller type of vehicle that can be powered by a fuel cell and in which the fuel cell will be adequately protected. In addition, with such small vehcles, it is desirable to insure that the stability of the vehicle be maintained.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel cell powered wheeled vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel cell powered wheeled vehicle wherein the fuel cell is located in such a manner so as to maintain stability of the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel cell powered vehicle wherein the fuel cell is located in an appropriate condition to maintain stability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel cell powered vehicle wherein the fuel cell is located in such a way that it will be inherently protected from damage.
In connection with the use of fuel cells for powering small vehicles, the placement of the fuel cell presents certain difficulties, as aforenoted. In addition to maintaining good stability for the vehicle, the fuel cell which may be somewhat bulky, should be positioned in such a location that it will not interfere with the useful space of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for a small vehicle powered by a fuel cell wherein the fuel cell will be positioned in an out of the way place and which will not encroach upon the useful space of the vehicle.
As is well known, fuel cells normally employ a number of closely spaced plates, such as plates of carbon composition that coooperate to generate electrical power. However, in addition to the normal vibrations encountered in a vehicle, most vehicles generally are designed so as to operate up and down inclines and also in such a way that the vehicle will be displaced or lean relative to the horizontal. Of course, such motion can adversely affect fuel cells and specifically the plates thereof.
It is, therefore, a still further ofject of this invention to provide a fuel cell powered vehicle wherein the fuel cell is located in such an orientation so as to minimize the likelihood of damage to the fuel cell due to vehicle operation.